Me-Oww!
by wayward-tiger
Summary: "It didn't take more than a day or two for Sam to notice that his brother still wasn't 100% normal."


It's been a week since they managed to break the curse that was put on Dean. Apparently some witch had thought it'd be a great idea to give Dean a fuzzy tail and an extra eight lives. It took them about a month to find a way to break the curse, so it really came as no surprise when Dean had adopted some cat-like behaviors while in his four-legged form. What did come as a surprise was how long Dean's feline-phase was lingering long after he'd been turned human again.

It didn't take more than a day or two for Sam to notice that his brother still wasn't 100% normal. On the first night after the curse was lifted, Sam had caught Dean curled up in a ball on top of the blankets on the foot of the bed. It struck Sam as odd seeing as how is 6'1" brother usually required some stretch room for when he slept, but Sam shrugged it off and filed it away for another time.

But it was the next day that really caught Sam's attention. Sam woke up to the smell of canned tuna and raw fish flooding the motel room, simply because Dean had decided that fish sounded like the perfect breakfast food instead of a nice cheesy omelette. Late that afternoon, when Sam was trying to find Dean to review a possible case, Sam had found his brother outside and napping on the hood of the impala. Dean was sprawled out and basking in the warmth of the sun, and it sounded like he was making a sound coming from the back of his throat that reminded Sam a hell of a lot like purring.

The last straw of ignorance snapped when he caught his brother kneading the sofa cushion while watching a repeat episode of Dr. Sexy. Dean's fingers were curled into a loose fist as he unconsciously pawed at the furniture.

"Dean?" Sam approached his brother calmly; he wanted to test his growing suspicions.

Dean's head snapped up to face Sam, and dammit Sam could almost swear he heard a muffled 'meow' somewhere mixed into that motion. Dean stared up at his brother expectantly, and Sam couldn't help but picture a pair of short cat ears pointed at full alert on atop Dean's scalp.

"Are you feeling... y'know..." Sam paused, trying to find the right words to continue, "you?"

"What?" Dean looked partially confused, "Are you serious right now, Sam?"

"Uh, yeah, Dean. C'mon, you can't tell me you haven't noticed anything different about yourself."

"Last I checked I was 6 feet tall with opposable thumbs. So yeah, Sam, I'd say that's quite an improvement from choking up hairballs."

"That's not what I meant, Dean," Sam couldn't contain his sigh, "Ever since you've changed back, you've been acting... I dunno, different."

"Different?" Dean's mouth fell agape, "Like hell I've been acting different."

"The cat naps and fish for breakfast? Or maybe the whole curling into a ball and kneading the cushions when you're happy? Dean, you're acting like you're still a cat."

"You're talking some real funny bullshit there, Sammy. There's no way-" Dean was cut off by Sam's interrupting volume.

"Oh really?" Sam huffed just as he pulled out a slim, compact laser pointer from his back pocket. He aimed the laser at Dean's thigh and watched as his brother fidgeted around the seat in a useless attempt to capture the red dot of light.

While Dean continued directing his attention on the light, Sam watched on with annoyance for a moment before he decided to turn off the laser and tuck it back into his pocket, "Now do you see?"

No longer distracted by the laser, Dean's focus was back on Sam. He blushed red with embarrassment with the realization of how right his brother's suspicions actually were, "Yeah, Sammy, I guess you might be right. I didn't really notice until you just said something."

"It's okay, I just want to make sure that you're fine and that the curse is really broken. For good." Sam patted his brother on the shoulder for a sign of reassurance, "How about I go call Bobby and see if there's any way to fix this?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Dean nodded.

"Here," Sam tossed a ball of yarn toward his brother, "So you don't get into too much trouble while I'm on the phone."

"Har har, very funny." Dean pouted, sticking out his tongue in defiance.

The second Dean caught Sam turning his back, though, he was all over that ball of yarn.

An hour later, Sam wandered back into the room to find Dean curled up on the sofa with an unwound ball of yarn tangled over his fingers. He smiled to himself before he cleared his throat to announce his return.

"So, I just finished talking to Bobby."

"And...?" Dean's voice was eager to the ear.

"And it looks like it's just something you're going to have to ride out. It's not curse related or anything, he said it's just some habits you'll have to break."

"Whew, that's a relief. I was afraid you'd tell me that I was gonna be sprouting a tail and some claws again."

"Ha, yeah no. Just you being a dork of a cat-wannabe." Sam plopped down on the sofa next to his brother and flicked him on the elbow.

Dean let out a hiss and rubbed at recently flicked spot on his arm, "Hey! Me-owww!"


End file.
